


Sunset

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Facing the past to keep moving forward can be difficult.





	Sunset

Yang leaned against the doorway as the sun sank below the horizon. The previous evening and day had been good since she’d gotten to spend it with Ruby and Qrow after having been gone for so long. Weiss and Blake were still missing to whatever corner of the world they’d disappeared to after the Fall. Probably Menagerie, but there was no telling.

There was one person she hadn’t talked to yet, though.

The sunset framed him as he sat on the edge that overlooked the practice field. The dying light turned his golden hair to glowing embers and he throat stuck, right hand shaking. She couldn’t avoid him for long and she knew it. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and sat next to him, though he looked away, turning from her a bit.

“...Jaune, how’ve you been?” He still didn’t look at her and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m sorry.” That was enough to get a small glance, but he didn’t move beyond that. She sighed again and rested her her head in her left hand, opening Summer’s scroll and starting to flick through the pictures she herself had taken over the previous two semesters.

“What I said to you was wrong. I miss her too, and it’s not easy without her.” More than one of the pictures was just the three of them training or just getting into general hijinks. It was hard to believe those peaceful days of youth would never return especially with Pyrrha gone. If anybody should’ve died, it should’ve been her. At least Pyrrha would’ve been able to help unlike her sorry ass that had—

A soft sigh from Jaune made her look over at him and he pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry too, Yang. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. You were at your lowest point and needed somebody, and after all you’d done to help me, I repaid you like  _ that _ . I just… After Pyrrha finally said something and then…” Tears rolled down his face and Yang shook her head, pulling him close. He buried his face in her shoulder, entire body shuddering as he sobbed. It was so hard to see him like this. Yes, he’d always been a nervous wreck, but after Pyrrha had passed on, then died like that… She really could hardly blame im for being an emotional mess.

She ran a hand through his hair and threw the white cloak she now wore around his shoulders, rubbing his back. “We were both hurting and not thinking clearly. We’re both at fault, but we’re both kinda blameless. We lost someone dear to both of us and I got knocked down a few pegs.” Her hand paused as it moved through his hair and she sighed. Nothing would ever be right with her body again, and she knew it. But she’d have to live with it so she would, no matter how much she hated it. 

Jaune gave a small nod, holding back a body-wracking sob. “I-I’ll kill her… The one w-who…” He sobbed again and Yang shook her head. Dear gods, she really shouldn’t have shut down like that. They’d all needed her so badly, but she’d abandoned them. Especially Ruby…

“Revenge isn’t the answer, Jaune.” She closed her eyes and put her head against his, heart pounding. She knew she sounded hypocritical with how she’d fumed over wanting to kill Adam after learning what he’d done to Blake and what Jacques had done to the Schnee siblings. Even Whitley. Especially Whitley. But her time with Persia had taught her a great many things about forgiveness or, at the very least, moving forward in a healthier way.

“A-Aren’t you going to…kill Adam if…” He hiccuped up and she dragged her fingers along his scalp. She’d been such a fool to leave him when he’d needed her so much…

“ _ Only  _ if a chance comes up. I won’t go out seeking him. Hate only begets hate, violence only leads to more violence. The only way to truly break the cycle of hate and malice is through forgiveness, acceptance, and other means. Sometimes people do have to get hurt or even die, but it should be a  _ last  _ resort, not the  _ first _ .” He looked up at her, blue eyes wide and she offered him a soft smile. She never thought she’d say something like that, but learning from a veteran of the Great War that knew about Salem  _ really  _ put things into perspective for her. 

Jaune just returned to his previous position and continued sobbing. “I miss her so much, Yang…”

“I do too. But she’d want us to keep moving forward and not look back.” She let her left hand drop from his shoulders and cover his, the warmth radiating out. After a moment of hesitation, he interlaced their fingers. Her smile just grew and she pressed her lips to his head, the familiar tune of Home wreathing around them as the last rays of light sunk beneath the horizon.


End file.
